


Fuelled with Cheeseburger Salads

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheeseburgers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Domestic Supercat. Cat is absorbed with writing a book. Can Kara distract her?





	Fuelled with Cheeseburger Salads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe456/gifts).



> lizzlemcnizzle posted on Tumblr that she needed more Supercat. I agree. So here it is a little one shot domestic supercat. 
> 
> I'm going to try a cheeseburger salad. It does sound good. 
> 
> As I wrote this my dogs played the part of Kara, they did their best to distract me. So while Cat's books may be fuelled on Cheeseburger salads and Superlove. My story is fuelled by Doggo scritches and pats.

“Cat”

“Cat,” Kara said it a little louder while waving her hand in front of her wife's face.

“I hear you. I cannot respond,” Cat replied from the chair of her home office desk.

“Cat, you've been sitting here typing for five hours. You haven't gotten up once. It's time for a break. Past time.”

Cat stopped typing and removed her reading glasses. She twirled them in one hand. “I suppose so. I hadn't realized the time.”

“Good. I have lunch waiting for you on the balcony. Would you like water, coffee, wine?”

Cat stood. “Let's start with water. I don't think I'm staying hydrated. It's bad for the skin.”

They met on the penthouse balcony. Kara had a glass in one hand and a pitcher of ice water in the other. Cat stood at the railing looking out over the city. Kara poured water, filling the glass and set it on the table. Then she snuggled herself up against Cat's back. She popped her chin over Cat's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

“Are you concerned about me eating and staying hydrated or are you missing the attention you aren't getting now that I'm writing a book?”

“Yes, to all.”

Cat turned in her arms and kissed her lips. “Well, strap in. It takes at least a few months to get the rough draft banged out and then you can help by proofreading for me. I'd like it if you did. You have a sharp eye for small mistakes.”

“I would love to proofread your book. Can I be paid in kisses?” Kara grinned and stole a kiss.

“Hardly. I'll make sure you get a 1099 form and a check. I might arrange for a tip though.” She played with the collar of Kara’s Oxford shirt, and then kissed her deeply.

Soon they were eating the Cob salads Kara had ordered, drinking ice water, and having an in depth discussion of the ins and outs of the steps required to get a book ready for publishing. 

“And you can start proofreading today if you like, but I won't look at it until I have the book written. I can't afford to get distracted. What’s in the bag?”

“The bag? Oh, the bag. Cheeseburgers.”

“I'll take one. On my salad.”

Kara fished a cheeseburger out of the bag and unwrapped it. She plopped it on top of Cat's salad.

Cat held the burger in place with a fork while she cut it up with a knife. 

“Cat how long have you been eating cheeseburgers on your salads?”

“Ha! A long time. Mother hates cheeseburgers or at least she forbid me to eat them as a teenager. I got around her by ordering a salad with a cheeseburger one day just to be rebellious. After the restaurant we got takeout from knew how I wanted my salad, I could just order ‘a salad, my usual’, and it would come with a cheeseburger cubed up on it. Somehow she never caught on. I suspect I enjoy them because she hated them. Forbidden fruit. This one is quite delicious.”

“You eat them for spite?”

“Yes, and to be rebellious. Behold the cheeseburger of rebellion.”

Kara laughed.

“You should try it. It really is quite good. Get one from the bag there and give it a try.”

Kara took a burger from the bag and cut it up on her salad. She eyed it suspiciously as she stuck her fork in for the first mouthful. After a few bites she said, “I wish I had ordered blue cheese dressing instead of vinaigrette.”

“I’ve ordered it that way. It's good. Barbecue sauce is really nice for a change sometimes.”

They ate and talked about some of the odder cheeseburger salads Cat had been served over the years. Finally they finished. 

“Time to get back to it. I'll send you a Google docs link with what I have so far. Keep track of your hours. We are going to bill them by the 15 minute quarter, so don't round.”

Kara cleared the table in a blur. Cat pulled her away from the table. “Thank you for lunch. I know it's been rough watching be completely absorbed by my writing. I do lose track of time, and I'm grateful you’re here to make me eat and take breaks otherwise I doubt I would. It's going to be like this for a few months. There's no help for it. It's the process.”

“We’ll get through it. It's been unusually quiet the last few days. I normally spend more time away being super. It's been nice being home more. I like watching you work.”

“Oh, now don't go getting all fangirl on me. Come here. Give me a kiss and then I'm getting back to it.”

Kara kissed her, and Cat did get back to it. That afternoon Kara proofread in between car accidents. The book was amazing. Even though there were very few mistakes, she knew she'd read it again and again. She thought about her a life. How did it work that she was sharing her life with Cat? Reading Cat Grant's next book months before publication. She didn't know quite how she had gotten where she was, but she was enjoying the hell out of it.


End file.
